Baldur Throne
|romanji= Barudāzu Surōn |parent magic= Photokinesis & Light-Based Magic |parent item= None |user= Various }} Baldur Throne ( , Barudāzu Surōn; lit. "Divine Seat of the Almighty Light God's Judgment"), also called "The Ultimate Holy Magic of Divine Salvation" (天来救の極聖魔法, Tenraisu no Kyoseimahō) by various known individuals — being able to defy all odds & bring about the most extreme of miracles, is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and considered to be one of the most powerful spells known to the magical world. It's considered to be one of the few spells that specializes in offense, defense, and supplementary. It's also stated to be one of the few spells whose existence is closer to that of — something repudiated by many of its practitioners. According to lore, this spell was originally created by a powerful god who wanted to purge existence of all forms of evil. He then passed down the knowledge to those he deems worthy. It's been stated that those who are "pure of heart" and carry no ill-intentions are able to utilize this spell successfully. Throughout history, this spell has been used to bring about the end of various conflicts, destroy nearly all forms of evil, and bring about prosperity. In fact, those who've utilized the spell are dubbed "Alfheimr" ( Ālfheimr; Old Norse for "Inhabitants of the Fairy Lands", Japanese for "Divine Representatives of the Purity God's Holy Lands") by various races — recognizing them as pure and heroic beings. Currently, the amount of users of this spell is unknown. Description Sung about in various legends and myths by many races, this spell is feared as one of the few spells that can utterly annihilate all forms of evil. Naturally, the one who created this spell was of light-based origins; it would make sense that this spell would fall under Light Magic or anything similar to that regard. Even beings who are able to manipulate light are able to utilize such a devastating spell, if met with the right conditions. There have been a few users of this spell — most of whom passed down knowledge of this technique to either their descendants, students, or recorded it in ancient tomes or murals. The main purpose of this spell is, according to records, "The utter annihilation of evil in all of its various forms". By this logic, this spell was fully dedicated to eradicating evil from the surface of existence, only to have justness and peace reign in its place. This spell is similar in nature to another famous spell belonging to a certain guild; it's meant to act as a deterrent — not truly fit for everyday use. Its use is based on "need", not "desire". Only when evil appears in great numbers or injustice reaches to a certain point, that this spell should be executed. In order to use this spell, the user exerts their magical power outward as a beacon, using it to gather all known forms of light particles and eternano. This doesn't take too long, as the process tends to be nearly instantaneous at times. It depends on location; it would take longer if its being cast in a not well-lit place. In such cases, distractions are sorely needed to evade enemy fire or the process will be disrupted an the user will have to start over. After enough light is gathered, the user will condense the light to a single point, using their prowess in light manipulation to mold it into a single shape — a large, overbearing throne. It's been recorded that this throne once belonged to the god who invented this spell, being modeled after the very throne he sat upon while fighting various forces of evil from the heavens above. Of course, by this logic, the illumination from this construct is dazzling enough to blind any foe, illuminate any location in a brilliant hue, while capturing the wonder and awe of any and all onlookers to the point of tears and praise from the throne's immense beauty. After the formation of this throne, the user is seated while light gathers around their center — forming an intricate, yet luminous ruby. Like the throne, this ruby once belonged to the very creator of this spell, being one of his most treasured possessions and a symbol of his absolute authority over all forms of light, positivity, and life. When on the throne, the user becomes impervious to any and all offensives thrown at them. This is due to the jewel and the throne releasing various energies in the shape of a holy barrier with intricate markings to defend itself and the caster from harm. The jewel and the throne are connected with one another. According to records, the jewel allows the user to pull out the source of this spell's offensive power. Using a single motion or by a single command, the user calls upon the jewel's power. This causes it to react to a specific part of the throne — headpiece. However, it's not really a headpiece, but an intricate and lengthy broadsword made out of pure light. This sword is considered to be sacred in nature, having the ability to exorcises and fully cleanse all forms of evil that it makes contact with. But because of its immense powers, it had to be properly sealed. Since the throne acts as the sheath and the jewel acting as the catalyst, the sword's power is constantly contained. All three of these items are in harmony with one another; if any one were to be missing the sword's power will run amok, causing wanton amounts of destruction. The sword drawn out and glowing brilliantly, it gathers even more light. This causes it to become even more lustrous than prior. Upon the user's whim, the sword releases all the light contained within its being in the form of millions upon millions of piercing rays. These piercing rays only affect those of a malignant nature or if the user deems them to be an enemy; this includes races who are naturally malignant (i.e. Demons, Vampires, Werebeasts, Ashuras, Lychs, Wraiths) or beings practicing the Black Arts — as they are already tainted or in the process of it because of the nature of this fighting style. Not strangely enough, when Magical Barrier Particles make contact with this spell, they are destroyed on the spot as its also seen as a malignant — being various dangerous to everyone and everything, especially if they're magical in nature. Even users of Darkness Magic, Shadow Magic, or anything of a similar regard are deemed susceptible target because of the belief of darkness being truly impure and naturally malignant. Like another known magic, the user cannot lie to this spell — deemed as the perceiver of all truths by the god who created it. It's said that these rays are able to bypass all forms of defense to hit their targets and avoiding it is nigh impossible. Also, the power of this spell is dependent on the evils of the target. More evil the target, the more damaging the ray becomes to them. It's been proven that this spell can outright kill a person without remorse. This makes the spell's power to be absolute. When observed by an onlooker, its commented that they rays look like "Shooting stars flying majestically across the night sky, releasing a warm and comforting energy that wraps around them." After all the evil is "purged", the throne, the sword, and the jewel shines brilliantly and disintegrates into many streams and light particles — scattering to various directions. As this happens, these forms of light bathe upon the area in which the spell was casted. Anyone touched by this light is fully healed — liberated from all wounds and ailments, and the area in which the light is touching repairs and renews itself — returning it to its former glory. Because of these effects, another name for this spell is the "Miracle-Granting Singularity Spell" (奇跡付与特異性の呪文, Kisekifuyo Tokuisei no Jumon), denoting to its ability to grant miracles and perform what many would consider to be "the impossible". Because this spell requires a great deal of magical energy, there are times where the Second Origin Activation is necessary. This is due to the amount of magical power that the spell contains. Not only that, its been recorded that this spell is extremely exhausting. After a single use, the user has to been hospitalized for a full-month because of the strain the spell puts on their bodies — despite being pure. The spell is known to be accessible to various races — specifically those who are able to wield holy-based powers and abilities; this makes this spell to be one of the few that's not exclusive to one race. It's known that beings who are able to naturally manipulate light are able to avoid the aftereffects of this spell, as they rely on their own prowess to gather and condense the light particles. This causes less to barely any strain on their magical reserves. However, they do feel a bit fatigued because of the amount of focus and energy needed to properly form such a powerful spell. The true might of this spell is unleashed in the hands of a god, as it's a god who created the spell in the first place. Critical Weakness There's a certain weakness concerning this spell, one that's considered to be the greatest aside from the ones mentioned. It's linked with the user's own morality. Naturally, not all beings are completely pure by nature; they can fall into depravity by the influence of various forces, turning them into corrupt beings. This has been proven multiple times throughout history. Baldur's Throne is only usable by beings who are thoroughly pure in every sense of the word; they carry no ill-will or malice at their core, only wanting to truly help those around them. This is because the god who created this spell was an innately pure being. Not only that, the light he wielded was pure through and through — acting as the physical manifestation of all that's good and partial. By this logic, those who are considered to be "impure" are unable to use this spell, having lingering negativity beguiling their core. There have been instances that those who were initially pure and became corrupted in some way were unable to use this spell. Whenever they tried to call upon the power of this spell, not only did it not work but they were injured in the process — the damage equating to the amount of evil lingering in their hearts. In some cases, there have been those who've died because of this critical fact. This caused many to be wary of the spell's use altogether, not wanting to be the victim of their own judgement. However, there have been exceptions. One such instance is if the user is being overtaken by an evil force. If they're pure at their core, not having a shred of evil tainting it, then it becomes possible to use this spell. In such a case, then the spell will act as an antibody/purifying agent — utterly ridding the body of any and all evil inhabiting it, thus restoring the user's purity to it once was before its endangerment of corruption. There have been other instances, but because of the text being unclear due to the damage caused by the streams of time, it's currently unknown what they currently are. This only leaves it up to the user's imagination and personal experience to figure out the rest. One of the most noticeable, yet fully known, weaknesses of this spell is that when it clashes with its counterpart, the two cancel each other out. This is due to them being the ultimate representations of light & darkness respectively — both created by gods one must add, thus a balance needs to be maintained so that all things in creation can exist — something stated in various texts and ruins. Gallery Baldur Throne 3.jpg|Light from all sources gather, forming the throne...... Baldur Throne 1.jpg|When the throne is formed and the user is seated, using the jewel's power, they pull out the sacred sword...... Baldur Throne 2.jpg|On command, millions of evil-piercing rays of light are released from the blade, hunting down any and all targets that are either of a malignant-nature and/or the user deems a threat..... Baldur Throne 6.jpg|The light rays piercing the enemy, causing them major damage because of their evil nature..... Baldur Throne 4.jpg|After the evil's been vanquished, the throne and the jewel disappears, turning back into light particles & streams, scattering in various directions....... Baldur Throne 5.jpg|In one final burst, the light shines upon everything, healing all wounds and reverting back everything damaged to the way it was before. Requirements Note: These are the basic requirements for a user's character to utilize such a spell. No exceptions. If you have any questions, come to my talk page. *The user must have an extremely high-skill in photokinesis or any light-based magic. *The user must be pure of heart, having no evil intentions whatsoever. This means no Dark Mages, Vampires, Werebeasts, Demons, Evil Gods or characters with a bad personality/traits. *The user must have an excellent reason for using this magic; Simply wanting to defeat an opponent is not a good enough reason. *The user must have learned this spell from another source — explained in detail, including when and where. *The user must have a large source of magical power at their disposal to gain access to this technique. Trivia *This spell was created out of the author's boredom and after he read a few Chinese Manhua focusing on western heroics. *Due to the spell's overall power, there can only be two users of this spell per user. No exceptions. *According to the author, the spell is compatible with all forms of light-based magic and photokinesis. This is done out of fairness. *If one couldn't tell, this is basically the equivalent to , but more accessible for use. *The name of this technique is based off of — the god of light & purity in Norse Mythology. This would make sense since the spell is of light-based origins and was created by an unknown deity. *If this technique was listed under a trope or two, one of them would have to be Light Is Good. :*By extension, those who used this spell are considered to be being who're pure and righteous. Thus they follow the Shining Goodness trope. :*Due to the nature of this spell, it's not surprising that it also fall under the trope, White Magic. *The polar opposite of this spell would obviously be Pole Star's Oblivion. Category:Light Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Free Use Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery